


Security Review

by Hackney123



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hackney123/pseuds/Hackney123
Summary: This is my take on the why of the abrupt departure of Mandy Hampton.
Kudos: 4





	Security Review

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I have no knowledge of how a security interview would be conducted on either side of the Atlantic, so any errors are unintentional.

Margaret knocked on Leo’s door before coming in to her surprise Ron Butterfield was in the room.  
‘Does Mandy Hampton have an appointment with you it is just that it is not in the book and you know all appointments are supposed to be in the book.’  
To her surprise Ron Butterfield answered.  
‘The appointment is with me and is being held in here. You are not to mention anything about it to anybody.’  
‘So, you want me to send her in?  
‘Please’ this was Leo in his irritated voice.

When Mandy came in, she did not recognise the other person in the room. But she was anxious as the summons was abrupt and had come from Leo himself not through Margaret.

‘Mandy I am not sure if you know Ron Butterfield the head of the President’s detail.’  
Clearing the lump in her throat and the rising panic she said.  
‘Nice to meet you. You wanted to see me?’  
‘Ron has a few questions for you. Please take a seat.’  
Mandy who was apprehensive and in danger of hyperventilating sat down. The way Ron Butterfield started did not help.  
‘Ms Hampton this is a formal interview as part of a review of your security clearance. You must answer all my questions truthfully failure to do so could lead to you losing your security clearance and possible prosecution for perjury. Do you understand?’

Mandy who was by now close to compete panic said yes. The panic was caused by her suspicion about what this was about. When filling out her SF86 she had omitted certain details in case Josh saw the form. Her worse fears were confirmed when Ron asked.

‘Do you know a Andrea Korsov?  
‘Yes.’  
‘How?’  
‘Why do you need to know?’  
‘Ron is asking the questions all you need to do is answer them.’ Leo barked.  
‘She is an old friend.’  
This was true. It was just not the whole truth she was not just a friend.’  
‘According to her FBI interview which was done during an interview by Foreign and Counterintelligence Investigators during a period covered by your SF86 the two of you had an affair. This relationship does not appear on your SF86. Why is that?

‘I was concerned that Josh might see it and realise that my relationship with him overlapped with mine with her.’  
‘It is this overlap that concerns me. At the time Josh was working for then Senator Hoynes. Did he tell you anything that you then told Ms Korsov?’  
‘I think at this time I will want to seek legal advice before answering any further questions.’  
‘Leo in those circumstances I will have to suspend her security clearance pending further enquiries.’  
‘Mandy I am suspending your contract with us and revoking your White House pass until this is resolved. Ron can I ask you to escort Miss Hampton to her office and retrieve her Hard pass and escort her out of the building.

Three weeks later after Ron’s investigation was completed Mandy’s security clearance was revoked. While it was not proved that she had done anything wrong several omissions came to light which caused concern. As a result, her contract with the White House was also terminated as without the security clearance she could not work in the West Wing.


End file.
